


a collection of reddie oneshots

by 80srichie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, a collection of works from tumblr, major character death bc i love angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80srichie/pseuds/80srichie
Summary: a collection of one-shots from my tumblr account for the fun of itenjoy!





	a collection of reddie oneshots

## Baby Project

77\. “I lost our child.”

**A/N: They’re about… 16-17 in this? Purely because… Home Ec is a highschool course. It also might be more… modern because I don’t think they had electronic children in the 80’s. ANYWAY I apologize if any of them seem OOC, I hope I can get the characterization down.**

—- 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.” Eddie grumbled, etching Richie’s name beside his on top of the assignment in the ‘Partner’ blank space. 

Richie fake gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with YOU.” 

The shorter boy shot the other a side glance. “I’m the only reason you’re getting an A on this project.”

 Richie narrowed his eyes a bit. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. This baby will love me, Eds.”

 “Stop calling me that.”

 “You know, some people actually appreciate nicknames other people give them. You should try it out sometime.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, getting up to retrieve the electronic baby they would have to take care of over the long weekend. The teacher handed him a list of things to make the baby stop crying and turned it on

. ~ 

On their way home with their bikes, the baby started crying. Richie made a face. “Shut that thing up.”

 “Gee, this baby reminds me of someone. Oh, yeah, you.” Eddie retorted, picking up the baby and proceeding to ‘feed’ it. 

“I am way more attractive than that baby.”

 It finally stopped crying and the two boys made their way home. They set it down, deciding to get some homework done. It cried twice, both times Richie refused to get it, insisting that he “had more important things” to do. 

After about six hours of video games and tending to the ‘baby’, they decided to go to sleep. Around midnight, the baby started to cry. 

“Richie..” Eddie grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “It’s your turn..” The other boy groaned, covering his head with a pillow. “Richie!” Eddie hissed. He groaned, pulling the pillow more over his head. Eddie narrowed his eyes, mustering up enough strength to push Richie off the bed with his foot. He hit the ground with a soft thump, bringing the blanket and the pillow with him. 

“What the fuck?” Richie groaned, standing up. 

“You gotta take care of that damn baby at least once before I punch you.” 

“Damn, Eds, no need to be so violent. I’m the best dad ever,” Richie stated and walked over to the crying baby, before turning to look at Eddie. “What do I do?”

 “For fuck’s sake, Richie!” 

~

 “Here’s the list of things to do when it cries. Make sure it stops crying so we get credit for it. Got it?” Eddie asked, arms crossed in an attempt to show authority. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got it,” Richie brushed it off, putting it in his bookbag and hopping on his bike. “See you tomorrow, Eds.” He leaned down and pecked Eddie’s lips before pedaling off. 

As Richie was riding home, unbeknownst to him, the doll had fallen out of his bookbag on a sharp turn. When he got home and realized it was gone, he panicked. He picked up the phone, dialing Eddie’s number. 

“Hello?” Eddie asked. 

“Eddie… I lost our child.” 

“You _what_?”

 

 —-

 

**I’m sorry this is so bad. HOWEVER ITS MY FIRST AND I AIM TO IMPROVE PLS MESSAGE ME HONEST FEEDBACK I NEED IT I HATE THAT ITS SO BAD IM SORRY**

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is 80srichie :)


End file.
